Silverstep's Story
by Eternity's Ghost
Summary: I know what some of you are probably thinking: "How many times can she change the same story?" Well, for a while it was just there, but I've regained my interest. Trust me, this version will be much better. Rating is back to T. Will be re-vamping chapters while chapter 5 in progress.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

ALLEGIANCES

**_ThunderClan_**

**LEADER:**

Rosestar—cream she-cat with light brown splotches

**DEPUTY:**

Beechfur—yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:**

Skylark—brown tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS:**

Sparrowfeather—black-and-white tom, amber eyes

_APPRENTICE:_ Silverpaw

Leopardclaw—unusually spotted she-cat, green eyes

Jayheart—grey tabby tom

_APPRENTICE:_ Flamepaw

Feathernose—white she-cat, brown eyes

Dawnflower—dark brown tabby she-cat

Redwillow—dark red she-cat, blue eyes

Finchear—sandy yellow tabby tom

Nettleshine—brown she-cat

Mallowtail—grey she-cat with darker flecks, brown eyes

Morningpelt—dark yellow she-cat

Barkfoot—brown tom, green eyes

Poppyheart—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, blue eyes

_APPRENTICE:_ Brackenpaw

Liontooth—fluffy yellow tom, brown eyes

Smallnose—small white tom

**QUEENS:**

Yellowflower—black she-cat, amber eyes

Thrushpool—light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes, mother to Liontooth's kits: Flowerkit (brown she-cat) and Softkit (white she-cat)

**APPRENTICES:**

Brackenpaw—light brown tom, blue eyes

Silverpaw—grey she-cat with silver paws, blue eyes

Flamepaw—red tabby tom

**ELDERS:**

Foxflight—red tom, blue eyes

Beetlefur—black tom

Goldenclaw—golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Owlclaw—brown tom, amber eyes

_**ShadowClan**_

**LEADER:**

Scorchstar—dark red tabby tom, blue eyes

**DEPUTY:**

Snaketail—cream tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT:**

Dapplestripe—black and white tabby tom

_APPRENTICE:_ Toadpaw

**WARRIORS:**

Rattail—very dark grey tom with a thin tail

Badgerstripe—grey tom with a white stripe down head

Marshfur—dappled brown she-cat, green eyes

_APPRENTICE: _Lizardpaw

Frogpelt—light brown tom with darker patches

Nightleaf—dark grey tabby she-cat, ice blue eyes

Addershade—tortoiseshell she-cat with a thick, black tail

Foxheart—pale brown she-cat, emerald green eyes

Creamtail—cream-furred she-cat, storm cloud grey eyes

_APPRENTICES: _Owlpaw

Branchtail—brown tabby tom with a very straight tail

Berryspots—pale gray tom with black patches

Fawntail—light brown tabby she-cat

Mooncloud—beautiful silver she-cat

Pinefall—dark brown tabby tom

Blackfeather—black she-cat, green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Toadpaw—white tom with two black paws

Owlpaw—brown tabby tom, green eyes

Lizardpaw—very pale ginger tabby she-cat

**QUEENS:**

Hazellight—hazel she-cat, mother to Addershade's kits: Needlekit (black she-cat), Bluekit (blue/gray she-cat), and Mousekit (gray she-cat with black paws & ears)

Mudblossom—brown tabby she-cat with white spot on forehead and tail-tip, expecting Frogpelt's kits

Smokefoot—gray tabby she-cat with one darker leg, mother to Branchtail's kit Icekit (very pale grey she-cat)

Flameleap—ginger tabby she-cat, amber eyes, expecting Snaketail's kits

**ELDERS:**

Featherstripe—dark silver tabby she-cat

_**RiverClan**_

**LEADER:**

Streamstar—pale gray tom, amber eyes

**DEPUTY:**

Shimmermist—grey tabby she-cat

_APPRENTICE:_ Whitepaw

**MEDICINE CAT:**

Icepelt—white she-cat

_**WindClan**_

**LEADER:**

Galestar—white, fluffy she-cat, green eyes

**DEPUTY:**

Runningbreeze—golden brown tom, green eyes

_APPRENTICE:_ Smallpaw

**MEDICINE CAT:**

Rabbitfur—light brown tom

* * *

**PROLOGUE: StarClan**

Wind whipped through the trees, doubling them over and ripping leaves from their branches. The thick grass waved wildly back and forth, and dark, ominous clouds covered the sky. Fat raindrops pummeled the ground. Not a creature dared show their faces, save for a few field mice. Squirrels were curled up in warm hollows, birds were tucked into their twiggy nests, and rabbits were hidden away in underground burrows.

In a small, tree-ringed clearing, three cats sat in a circle. They hunched their shoulders against the driving rain and winds, and had to shout just to be heard. "This cannot happen!" a dark grey she-cat yowled, her amber eyes flashing. "There must be some way to prevent it!"

"Yellowfang, you know this is out of our paws," said a silver tabby, as gently as she could while shouting. "There's nothing we can do."

"I agree with Silverstream," a bright ginger tom said. "This was written in her destiny long ago." Yellowfang bared her stained teeth at the tom.

"It may be written in her destiny," she spat, "but we must look to the future of the clans. You all know very well what those kits can - and will - do. We all received the same vision, did we not? This must be stopped before the kits destroy everything we've accomplished!" The ginger tom opened his jaws to say more, but at that moment a blue-gray she-cat and a white tom stepped from the treeline.

"Greetings," the she-cat called as they padded over to the three cats. "May I assume you're discussing the fate of the kits?"

"Greetings, Bluestar," the tom replied with a dip of his head. "You are correct. Yellowfang believes that we should stop this from happening, but Silverstream and I agree that there's nothing we can do. It's out of our paws now."

"In that case, I agree with you as well," Bluestar said. "We are not supposed to meddle with the lives of the clan cats. They can make their own decisions." The white tom nodded.

"We are their ancestors, are we not?" he reasoned. "We may not be able to prevent this love, but we can set the kits' paws on the right path. Not all things are out of our control." Yellowfang snarled at the two newcomers.

"You are all as foolish as ducks!" she spat. She glared at each cat in turn. "I should have known you wouldn't agree with me! Firestar, who fell in love with a medicine cat; Bluestar, who bore a RiverClan cat's kits; Silverstream, who bore a ThunderClan cat's kits; and Whitestorm, who had two mates!" As she said each cat's name, she locked them in her stare. "Looks like I'll have to find some other cat to reason with!"

At that, she whirled around and bounded off into the forest. The white tom - Whitestorm - sighed. "Do we all agree, then?" he inquired. "We will not meddle with this." The remaining cats nodded. "Good. Looks like this subject doesn't need any further discussion, then. Now, how about we all return to our dens?"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Firestar sighed. "No cat should be out in this weather!" At that, the four starry cats padded off in different directions and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**Okay, I KNOW that the prologue is awful, so please don't flame over it. I only put this up to avoid being reported. -_- Anyway, it's not like this is out of context or anything since I do fully plan on writing a sequel about their kits, so any shit for this is pretty unnecessary in my opinion. Hate me all you want.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

CHAPTER ONE: The Gathering

Silverpaw fluffed up her pelt in an effort to keep warm. It was a cold leaf-bare night, the Great Oak looking strange and skeletal without its leafy foliage. As she was staring up at its branches, she noticed Scorchstar, ShadowClan's leader, sitting a little ways apart from the other leaders, glowering at Streamstar through narrowed eyes. The RiverClan leader didn't seem to notice.

_I wonder why Scorchstar's acting like that?_ she thought, tipping her head to one side. As she looked around, she noticed the rest of ShadowClan in a tight knot at the edge of the clearing, glaring at RiverClan.

"Hi Silverpaw!" Troutpaw meowed, nearly making her jump out of her fur. "I wish WindClan would get here already. It's so cold I feel like my paws are going to drop off!" The RiverClan apprentice shivered for effect.

"Troutpaw, why is ShadowClan acting like RiverClan's got greencough?" Silverpaw asked. The silver tabby just scowled and crouched next to her. Silverpaw twitched her whiskers. "Nevermind."

At that moment, WindClan finally arrived. They filled up some of the extra space, helping Silverpaw warm up a bit. She hissed in irritation as a black WindClan apprentice nearly knocked her over. "Sorry!" he squeaked, then melted into the crowd. She flicked her tail and turned her attention back towards the Great Oak as Galestar leaped up onto a particularly thick branch and called the Gathering to order.

"WindClan is doing well," she began, breathless from her run. "Prey is plentiful despite the snow, and we have one new apprentice: Smallpaw." Silverpaw spotted the black apprentice that had run into her earlier puff his chest out in pride. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the young tom, despite her irritation. She could see his tail droop when WindClan was the only one to cheer. _Every cat sours up a bit during leaf-bare,_ she thought, and watched as Runningbreeze, WindClan's deputy, draped his tail around Smallpaw's shoulders. She looked up again as Rosestar stepped forward.

The ThunderClan leader looked small next to the others. _She only just received her nine lives,_ Silverpaw reminded herself. Nonetheless, she stood tall and proud, her cream-colored coat well groomed. "ThunderClan is also thriving. The cold weather is making prey hard to find, but we're still strong as ever. Two cats have received their warrior names: Dawnflower and Redwillow." Just ThunderClan cheered.

Streamstar stood up. His amber gaze travelled calmly over the assembled cats. "RiverClan is strong. The river continues to provide us with fish, and we have a new warrior: Ripplenose." He waited until RiverClan quieted down before continuing. "However it is with sorrow that I must announce that our deputy, Oakleaf, wishes to join the elders. From now on, Shimmermist will take his place." At that, a pretty gray tabby she-cat, Shimmermist, came forward and dipped her head as her Clan called her name. _I wonder where Oakleaf is? _Silverpaw thought.

Scorchstar was the last leader to make his report. He remained sitting, his eyes icy blue slits. "Prey-stealers!" he spat at Streamstar. All of RiverClan jumped to their paws, yowling their protest. ShadowClan remained sitting, but they spat insults at the other side. Streamstar attempted to quell the turmoil, but no cat paid any attention.

"You must have moss in your brain if you think we'd actually want your carrion-place slop!" Heronwing, a RiverClan warrior, yelled at Scorchstar. Shouts of agreement followed his words. Silverpaw whipped her head back to check for clouds covering the full moon, and sure enough, a wispy one was already drifting near. Rabbitfur saw it too.

"Stop!" the WindClan medicine cat called. "This is a night of truce. Your arguing has angered StarClan!" At that RiverClan and ShadowClan fell silent. Cats sat back down, but fur was still ruffled. Silverpaw sighed. _Why did Scorchstar have to go and provoke a fight? We don't need battles and injury now, in leaf-bare._

"Scorchstar, I'm sure you have a good explanation for making false accusations against my Clan like that," Streamstar meowed. Silverpaw could tell he was forcing his fur to lie flat as he spoke.

"They're not 'false accusations.' I saw RiverClan cats crossing the border with my very own eyes!" Scorchstar hissed. Streamstar stiffened. The two toms stood facing each other with unsheathed claws for a few tense moments, Silverpaw silently willing them not to leap at each other's throats. She sighed in relief when Scorchstar jumped down from the Great Oak and gathered his Clan around him with his tail.

"Mark my words, Streamstar: if any one of your warriors sets paw across our border, they'll wish they hadn't," he spat over his shoulder, and then plunged into the undergrowth, the rest of ShadowClan following close behind.

The Clans sat in silence for a while, either shocked at ShadowClan's behavior or angry at them. Silverpaw didn't know what to think. She was never one to take sides, but should she really believe Scorchstar? After all, someone had told her that he only had two lives left. She began to get lost in her thoughts, but Galestar's voice snapped her back to the present.

"I suppose this means that the Gathering is over," she said. "May StarClan light your paths!"

* * *

Pinefall lied in his mossy nest, curled into a tight ball with his chin resting on his front paws. On the outer edge of the warriors' den, where his nest was located, it was always chilly, particularly so in leaf-bare. He shivered as an icy gust of wind rattled the branches over his head, dislodging a clump of snow; which landed with an audible splat right between his ears. With an irritated snort, he got to his paws and batted the snow off of his head.

His ear tips burned with embarrassment when he heard some of the senior warriors chuckling. Pinefall stalked out into the deserted camp, trying to keep his fur flat. He spotted two of the apprentices, Owlpaw and Lizardpaw, grappling near the camp entrance, their claws carefully sheathed. He watched as Lizardpaw snapped at Owlpaw's ear, who then rebounded with a mock bite to her throat.

"You're dead, Lizardpaw," he crowed. "I win!" Pinefall quickly stepped between them when Lizardpaw began to bristle.

"Lizardpaw, calm down," he said, blocking the young she-cat. "That battle was well-fought, and I can tell you learn fast. Although, next time, don't expose your throat." Lizardpaw nodded and sat down, shooting a glare at Owlpaw.

"And Owlpaw," Pinefall continued, "there's no need to gloat. Your enemy knows when they're defeated, and bragging more earns you enemies than praise." Owlpaw looked somewhat embarrassed by the rebuke, but nodded as well. "Good. Now, how about you two go another round, and I'll watch you and give you advice?" Both of the apprentices' eyes shone.

"Thanks, Pinefall!" Lizardpaw said, her excitement plain. She and Owlpaw squared off as he backtracked a few paces and sat down, wrapping his tail over his paws. He watched in admiration as the two apprentices tussled, amused by their energy. He could tell the pair would make honorable warriors someday; Lizardpaw was quick and precise in her attacks, and he could see the gleam of concentration in Owlpaw's green eyes.

Pinefall was so engaged in their practice that he didn't notice Blackfeather making her way toward him. He flinched back in surprise when the black she-cat settled down next to him.

"It's just me, Pinefall," she purred. "No need for excitement. And to think I was beginning to believe Rattail when he said you were impossible to scare!"

"Rattail actually said that?" Pinefall asked, amazed. Rattail was ShadowClan's most senior warrior. Every cat showed him as much respect as they would to a leader or a deputy. To earn praise from him was practically unheard of, especially to the younger warriors and apprentices. Blackfeather's throaty purr increased in volume.

"I saw how you handled those apprentices," she commented. "For littermates, they sure do argue a lot! And yet they listened to you without question." Once more, Pinefall's ear tips began to heat up.

"I think what they need is some time apart from each other," he reasoned. "Their mentors are always putting them together for everything; patrols, training, battles. They really are great cats, though."

"I wonder," Blackfeather mused, "how you would act around our kits?"

"Kits?" Pinefall nearly gagged on the word.

"Why of course!" Blackfeather exclaimed. She chuckled at his expression. "Oh, don't worry Pinefall. You'll be a great father!"

"Right, thanks," Pinefall muttered, not meaning it. Blackfeather was a great cat, but not the one he would want to spend his future with. She was kind and loving, and would make an exceptional mother, just not to his kits. No, Pinefall already had his sights set on another she-cat, one whom he had absolutely no doubts about. Granted, they were from two different clans, so keeping their relationship hidden would be difficult, but he would find a way to be with her, no matter what it took.

Her. The she-cat was Silverpaw, of ThunderClan.


	3. Chapter 2: The Aftermath of Denial

CHAPTER TWO: The Aftermath of Denial**  
**

As the three remaining leaders leaped down from the Great Oak, Silverpaw said her goodbyes to Troutpaw and joined her mentor, Sparrowfeather, where he was standing with the rest of ThunderClan. "What was Scorchstar thinking?" Silverpaw heard him whisper to Barkfoot. "Does he really want to start an unnecessary battle over nothing?" Barkfoot just shook his head grimly.

"Will ShadowClan and RiverClan really go into battle?" Silverpaw asked her mentor fearfully. Sparrowfeather glanced at her and sighed, shaking his broad head hopelessly.

"Honestly, Silverpaw, they just might," he replied. "With food becoming scarce and more empty bellies, this season can really rub cats' fur the wrong way." He paused, looking over at RiverClan, who were crossing the tree bridge. "Some more than others. And because Scorchstar is leader, the warrior code states that his word is law."

He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but at that moment Rosestar began to lead the clan across the bridge. Silverpaw trailed after Sparrowfeather and Barkfoot, not really listen to their ongoing conversation. She was too wrapped up in her concerns to pay attention. _Would two whole clans go to war over some prey?_ she wondered. _I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anybody to share their food. ShadowClan must have enough. Maybe it's just the cold weather. After all, Sparrowfeather did say cats can turn on each other because of the shortages of prey._ Finally satisfied with her reasoning, she stepped up onto the tree bridge.

The wood was slick with frost, making it difficult for Silverpaw to find paw-holds. Before she knew it, her paws were sliding out from under her, and she plummeted into the freezing black lake.

The shock of the icy water momentarily stopped her brain from working. Her long, thick fur was weighing her down, and she sunk deeper into the lake no matter how furiously she churned her paws. _Which way is up?_ she thought desperately. When Silverpaw opened her eyes, all she saw was the light playing through the darkness and tiny pockets of precious air disappearing rapidly. Her sense of direction was blurred, and her ears and nose were filling with the cold lake water. Her lungs screamed for air, but her hopeless padding only exhausted her. The cold was mind-numbing, her fur providing no insulation.

The drowning apprentice barely felt the teeth in her scruff, or the churning paws disturbing the water around her. Silverpaw did, however, feel the fresh air break over her muzzle, and her mind went into overdrive. Her eyes flew open and she opened her jaws wide, sucking in the crisp air greedily. She reached forward with her front paws and dragged herself out of the water, sinking her claws into the pebbly shore.

As soon as air reached her waterlogged lungs, she began to vomit and hack up whatever was in her. Her frame trembled with the effort and her eyes rolled back. She felt soothing tongues rasp over her pelt, drying her off. When her stomach and lungs were finally emptied, and her eyes refocused, she saw herself surrounded by the concerned faces of her clanmates. Silverpaw turned her head to either side and saw that Skylark, the clan's medicine cat, and Beechfur, the deputy, were pressed up on either side of her, licking her fur the wrong way. Beechfur's blue eyes met her own, and he sighed loudly in relief.

"Thank StarClan you're still alive!" he exclaimed, rubbing his muzzle against her soaked cheek and purring. "You had me scared to death!"

* * *

Pinefall looked up from where he was grudgingly sharing a frog with Blackfeather as Scorchstar burst into the camp, followed by the cats who had accompanied him to the Gathering. He immediately leaped up onto the Clanrock, his dark ginger fur bristling.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanrock for a clan meeting!" he yowled, anger fresh in his voice. Pinefall stood and, licking down a tuft of fur on his chest, walked over to the Clanrock. Blackfeather got up and sat down right next to him, making him uncomfortable. She leaned against him slightly, increasing his level of awkwardness, and shot him a smile over her shoulder. Pinefall searched the crowd for his littermate, Mooncloud. To his relief, he found her sitting nearby with Branchtail. Her amber eyes met his, and, seeing the desperation in them, waved him over with her tail. Pinefall politely excused himself and slipped in next to Mooncloud as Scorchstar began to speak.

"Cats of ShadowClan!" he called. "You all know very well that RiverClan have been stealing prey from our territory. I made plans to confront RiverClan about their prey stealing peacefully, but when I brought it up, those fish-faced cowards couldn't admit to their crimes!" Pinefall yowled angrily along with his clanmates. _How dare they!_ he thought.

"Streamstar refuses to believe that his precious warriors are thieves," Scorchstar went on, "and that makes him vulnerable! He is an old fool, and is blind to this injustice! But we will show him, and all of RiverClan, that we will not allow this to go on! ShadowClan is named after our skill and power in battle, but they seem to have forgotten. The warrior code clearly states that prey stealing is forbidden, but they must have forgotten the ancient laws!

"And that is why we must attack them now! On the night when there is no moon is the sky, we will show them that ShadowClan is not one to be underestimated! We are the greatest clan of them all, and we will prove it to them!" Pinefall added his battle cry to the rest of his clanmates, the calls ringing powerfully through the pine forest. Scorchstar let his clan yowl to the skies, then raised his tail for silence.

"This meeting is adjourned. Go about your regular duties, and I will discuss battle plans with my deputy." Pinefall watched as Scorchstar leaped down from the Clanrock and bounded into his den, closely followed by the deputy, Snaketail. He then stretched and padded into the warriors' den. He curled up into a tight ball in his nest, quickly falling asleep. As he slept, pleasant thoughts of their upcoming victory wound through his mind.


	4. Chapter 3: Important Announcements

**OMG, typo! Addershade's a tom, not a she-cat! O_o**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Important Announcements

Silverpaw trudged along behind her clanmates, her limbs heavy with fatigue. Beechfur and Skylark padded dutifully alongside her, every once in a while asking her how she felt. She replied as positively as she could to their questions, trying to avoid any further worry, but, truth be told, all she wanted was to curl up in her warm nest and sleep for a moon. Now that she was mostly dried off, the stress and weariness from her near-drowning was hitting her hard. Every muscle in her body ached.

The group reached the camp in in what felt like ages, or so Silverpaw thought. Skylark immediately rushed her into the medicine cat's den, Beechfur trailing behind and fending off his curious and shocked clanmates. Silverpaw stumbled into the den and collapsed into a vacant nest, the soft moss cushioning her battered frame. Her eyes drooped closed, and through fuzzy hearing, heard Skylark talking to Beechfur quietly.

"Beechfur, she'll be just fine," she soothed the deputy. "She's just cold and a little waterlogged, that's all. I promise you that she'll be up and about by at least tomorrow. Now, you need to focus on taking care of your clan." Beechfur snorted disbelievingly, but obeyed and padded off. Skylark returned to the apprentice and laid down, pressing comfortingly against her side.

"Now my dear," she said softly, "how are you feeling? I have herbs that will make you feel better. Would you like to take some now?" Silverpaw nodded gratefully. The medicine cat got up and walked into her herb store. She returned with a leaf bundle in her jaws, which she set down a hair-length form Silverpaw's muzzle. "Here we are," Skylark murmured. She nudged the parcel, and it fell open, revealing a green pulp. Silverpaw sniffed tentatively and gagged.

"It's a poultice of poppy seeds, juniper berries, and daisy," the medicine cat explained gently. "The poppy will give you strength and make you sleepy, two things you sorely need. The juniper will also lend you strength and calm your belly. Finally, the daisy will help your aches." Silverpaw nodded and quickly lapped up the poultice, trying her best to ignore the odd flavor. As soon as she swallowed, her limbs felt much better and she felt much-needed strength flow into her. Her eyes drooped, and she slipped off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.**  
**

* * *

Pinefall rolled over in his sleep, grumpily shoving Blackfeather's tail off of his belly for the third time. But, as soon as he moved, she put it back. He sighed and, giving up on sleep, reluctantly got up out of his warm nest and entered the chill of the moonlit camp. The crisp leaf-bare air chased the fuzziness out of his brain, and he stretched luxuriously.

_Why in the name of StarClan has Blackfeather gotten so clingy lately?_ he wondered, irritated, as he commenced grooming his tabby pelt. _No matter what I do, she has to be there. And then, whenever she's around, she mentions us having kits._ Kits! _I've tried telling her that I'm not interested, but she doesn't give me the chance! My heart belongs to Silverpaw, not her._

A quiet purr rumbled in his throat when he thought of the beautiful ThunderClan apprentice. An image of her popped into his head, one from a past Gathering in greenleaf. She had been sitting with a few of her own clanmates, plus a couple of WindClan cats, chatting and laughing about StarClan-knows-what. He loved the way the moonlight shone off of her dove-gray pelt, how she walked with dignity, how her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed. Her wanted to know her, to have her.

The bright pinks and oranges of the dawn added to his pleasure. He watched as the golden sun peeked over WindClan's moors, the former night sky lighting up in a lovely, vibrant show of color. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of Silverpaw he barely heard Scorchstar call the clan to a meeting.

"...Clanrock for a clan meeting!" Scorchstar finished. Pinefall slunk over to the Clanrock, his ear tips burning in embarrassment, and settled down next to Mooncloud, Branchtail, and Rattail. He notice for the first time how close Branchtail and his sister were sitting, and playfully nudged Mooncloud. Then, just to ruin the moment, the black she-cat who was determined to plague Pinefall's life walked up and curled up next to him.

"Cats of ShadowClan!" Scorchstar boomed, snapping the tabby warrior to attention. "As you all know, we will attack RiverClan and make them pay for their wrongdoings. Last night, Snaketail and I thought long and hard about our plan of attack, and I am proud to announce that we have made a final decision."

He paused for a moment; glancing over at the deputy, who twitched his striped tail and nodded. "The cats accompanying me in battle will be Snaketail, Rattail, Marshfur, Frogpelt, Nightleaf, Foxheart, Creamtail, Addershade, Berryspots, Mooncloud, Pinefall, Lizardpaw, and Owlpaw." Pinefall sighed in relief, thankful that he wouldn't have to fight with Blackfeather. The she-cat glared up at Scorchstar, but she could do nothing about his decision.

"Our plan of attack is simple," Scorchstar went on. "Once we're within range of their camp, we'll split up. Half of you will go with Snaketail, and the other half with me. Then, my patrol will attack from the right side, and Snaketail's from the left. The majority of you will be fighting, but I've chosen a few of you for a special task." At that proclaimation, eyes lit up and ears pricked forward. "Those chosen will sneak to their fresh-kill pile and do everything in your power to destroy it." Silence engulfed the camp for a split second, and then caterwauls exploded into the dawn.

"That'll teach them to steal from ShadowClan!" Smokefoot yowled from the nursery entrance. More excited shouts of agreement followed her statement. Pinefall noticed Dapplestripe exchange a troubled glance with his apprentice, Toadpaw, making him slightly uneasy. _Something must be up,_ he thought, eyeing the leader and deputy suspiciously.

"Cats of ShadowClan!" Scorchstar called, silencing the crowd. "The cats going with me will be Rattail, Marshfur, Foxheart, Berryspots, Mooncloud, and Pinefall. The rest of you will go with Snaketail. The cats I have chosen for the special task are Lizardpaw and Owlpaw." The two apprentices' eyes boggled. Scorchstar flicked his tail dismissively. "This meeting is adjourned!"


	5. Chapter 4: Mates and Patrol

**I tried to make this chapter a little lengthier, so sorry if you get too bored... I was actually planning on making Pinefall's POV a little longer. :3**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Mates and Patrol

Silverpaw woke with a jolt to the sound of loud, feline wailing. She shot to her paws and made a beeline for the medicine den entrance, her health and stamina fully restored after her peaceful slumber. She stuck her head out into the camp and was immediately blinded by the bright sunshine. After her blue eyes adjusted, she saw a crowd of cats accumulating around the nursery. Sparrowfeather and Skylark pushed their way through as another wail rang through the air.

For a moment, her sleep-clouded brain couldn't make sense of the scene unfurling in front of her, but the realization hit her like a boulder._Yellowflower's kits must be coming!_ Silverpaw thought. _But how? They aren't due for another three moons!_ She dashed from the shady den and into the camp. She saw Flamepaw, her brother, sitting next to his mentor, Jayheart. She sat down next to her brother, but her nerves soon got the better of her and she began to pace.

"Silverpaw, calm down," said a voice behind her. Surprised, she spun around to see Beechfur standing right behind her. "Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

"How can I calm down?" Silverpaw demanded. "If I'm not mistaken, Yellowflower and Sparrowfeather's kits are coming, and they aren't due for another three moons yet! Anything could go wrong, and..." She trailed off as Beechfur rested a comforting tail-tip on her shoulder. She allowed him to guide her back to where Flamepaw and Jayheart were sitting and sat down, but nervousness still engulfed her.

She flinched as Yellowflower let out yet another heart-wrenching wail. She wished desperately that she could do something to help, but what? She was no medicine cat. _As long as Skylark is with her, what can go wrong?_ she reassured herself._ I just pray to StarClan that nothing does..._ She shook off her clinging thoughts of tragedy and sighed.

"Oh please, StarClan," she whispered, "let everything be okay. I'm begging you." She jerked her head up as Sparrowfeather burst from the nursery. His black and white fur was ruffled and his eyes held a sense of urgency.

"Water!" he snapped. "We need some water, now!" Silverpaw shot to her paws before her mentor even finished his sentence and flew into the medicine den. She whipped her head around frantically, looking for the moss. _There!_ She spotted a wad of the fluffy green stalks and snatched it up, then dunked it in the pool near the back of the den. When she returned outside, her muzzle was soaked, but she didn't care. She shouldered her way through the crowd and into the nursery, where she dropped her load. Skylark immediately grabbed the wad and pushed it under Yellowflower's muzzle. The black queen began to lap at it weakly.

Silverpaw, now calmer, glanced around the nursery. Sparrowfeather was curled up next to his mate, grooming her ears and scruff in long, rhythmic strokes while Skylark felt her heaving belly. In the opposite corner of the den, the other queen, Thrushpool, was curled around her two kits, Flowerkit and Softkit, deftly blocking their view of the birthing she-cat and trapping them in their mossy nest.

"But, momma," Softkit whined, "I wanna see Yellowflower! What's going on? Why is she yelling like that?" Thrushpool curled her tabby body closer around the kits.

"You don't have to worry about that, my dears," she said softly. "Just think: a few more moments now and you'll have brand new friends to play with!" Silverpaw purred in amusement as Flowerkit began bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Really?" she squealed gleefully. "Oh, when do we get to play with them?"

"Now, now, calm down," Thrushpool purred, warmth in her mew. "Even when they do arrive, it'll be some time before they're strong enough to play with you. Have patience, my lovelies, and the day will come." Flowerkit sat down with a small thump, disappointment shining in her eyes. Silverpaw padded over and gently prodded the crestfallen kit.

"No need to look so sullen," she mewed cheerily. "While your new friends grow, I'll show you everything I've learned. By the time you are apprenticed, you won't even need any training!" Flowerkit's eyes shone once more and she tackled her sister in glee.

"Did you hear that, Softkit?" she squealed. "Silverpaw's going to teach us how to be warriors!" Silverpaw purred in amusement, and Thrushpool shot her a glance that clearly said 'thank you'.

"Silverpaw, get over here, now!" Skylark barked. "I need you to nip the sac when the kits come," the medicine cat ordered, gesturing to Yellowflower's hindquarters. Silverpaw, feeling slightly nauseous, obeyed and crouched down, poised and ready. Sparrowfeather flicked her shoulder with the tip of his tail. The apprentice looked over at her mentor, who mouthed a silent "Thank you." She nodded back.

"Silverpaw, get ready!" Skylark said. "Okay, Yellowflower, the first kit is coming, and it's a rather large little fellow. When I say now, I need you to push, understand?" she told the queen, who nodded feebly. "Okay...now!"

Yellowflower groaned as the first kit slipped out onto the moss. Silverpaw lunged forward, deftly nipped the birthing sac and handed the mewling kit over to Thrushpool, who began to lick its fur the wrong way. Moments later, another kit came out, which was given to Sparrowfeather to lick.

"This one's going to take some effort, Yellowflower," Skylark warned. She put one of her paws near the queen's hind leg and the other in the middle of her heaving belly, then gently prodded as Yellowflower's agonized shriek sliced through the air. For a moment nothing happened.

"Skylark, I can see its head!" Silverpaw called out. The medicine cat nodded and instructed Yellowflower to push, and finally the kit slid out. To everyone's surprise, the kit was swiftly accompanied by another, and Yellowflower fell silent. Silverpaw grabbed a kit and, handing the other to Skylark, began to lick.

"Congratulations, Yellowflower!" Skylark purred. "You have four strong, healthy kits; two sons and two daughters." She placed the kits next to their mother's belly, and they greedily began to suckle while Yellowflower lapped at the quickly drying moss. "Sparrowfeather, why don't you get some more moss?" Skylark asked the new father. The tom reluctantly got up and out of the nest, stepping carefully over his new family and squeezing outside, where he was met by loud, questioning shouts.

Silverpaw wiped her paws and muzzle on some discarded moss to rid herself of the leftovers of her ordeal. She bounded over to Skylark, who was closely examining each kit. "Oh, Skylark, can I announce their arrival to the clan?" she begged. Skylark nodded at her, laugher dancing in her eyes. Silverpaw rushed outside and shoved her way through the narrow nursery entrance. Immediately, she was given the same welcome as Sparrowfeather.

"How did it go?" Morningpelt called out.

"How's Yellowflower?" Birchpaw put in.

"When will we get to visit?"

"How many kits are there?"

"Has Yellowflower named them yet?"

"Why did Sparrowfeather just come out?"

Silverpaw raised her tail for silence, and the voices died down. _I feel like Rosestar when she addresses the clan!_ she thought gleefully. "Yellowflower has just given birth to a healthy litter of four," she announced. "Two toms and two she-cats." Feline howls of delight and praise rang out into the otherwise still air. Silverpaw spotted her mentor emerge from the medicine cat's den, a huge ball of soaked moss clenched firmly in his jaws.

Confusion clouded his gaze when he saw he clan milling about in front of the nursery entrance and chatting amongst themselves, but a swift nod from Silverpaw told him all he needed to know. He padded forward and squeezed into the nursery, the crowd of cats parting to let the new parent pass. He flicking Silverpaw over the ear as a sign of his thanks.

Silverpaw followed behind her mentor to see Skylark and Yellowflower's heads bent over the kits. Sparrowfeather dropped the moss next to his mate, and she purred and began to drink. He resumed his position beside her, and the happy couple twined their tails together.

"I've been thinking of some names for them," Yellowflower murmured, her voice frail. "How about Smokekit for this one?" She brushed her tail over a dark grey tom, and Sparrowfeather purred his approval.

"This one can be Leafkit," he said, touching a dark brown tabby she-kit, "and how about Duskkit for this one?" He gently nudged a dark tortoiseshell she-kit with his nose. The tiny kit squealed in protest before latching back on to suckle, making Silverpaw chuckle. Yellowflower glanced over at the grey apprentice.

"Why don't you name the last one, Silverpaw?" she said. "You did help Skylark, after all." Silverpaw nodded gratefully at the queen and glanced down at the remaining kit, a grey tabby tom. She pondered deeply over a name for the adorable little bundle, wanting to pick the perfect one.

"How about Shadekit?" she suggested, choosing the name for the lovely dappled patterns his stripes created. Sparrowfeather and Yellowflower's throaty purrs rumbled as one.

"It's lovely," Yellowflower murmured.

"The perfect name for the perfect son," Sparrowfeather agreed. He glanced up at Silverpaw. "Silverpaw, would you mind leaving us for a little while? I'd like to spend some time with my mate." Silverpaw nodded and padded obediently out of the den, closely followed by Skylark. Immediately, they were bombarded by more curious questions.

"Have they named the kits?" Foxflight called from outside the elders' den. Silverpaw opened her jaws to snap a sharp retort, but bit it back. _Of course he's worried,_ she told herself. _Yellowflower and Rosestar are his only remaining family, after all._

"Your questions will be answered all in due time," Skylark yowled over the babble. "For now, you'll have to wait. Let Sparrowfeather and Yellowflower enjoy their new children!" The voices quieted down after her proclamation and cats slunk off into their dens, some still grumbling under their breath.

_I know that kits in leaf-bare are rare,_ Silverpaw thought,_ but why are they all so agitated? Skylark just said they'd find out tomorrow. Besides, they should just be happy for Yellowflower. She's doing just fine and so are the kits._

She shook off her confusion and started towards the medicine cat den, where she assumed she'd be sleeping. The sun was beginning to dip low over the horizon, painting the sky in vibrant oranges and pinks. A tail on Silverpaw's flank stopped her, and she turned to see Skylark smiling warmly down at her.

"Silverpaw, you can sleep in the apprentices' den. You're fine," she said.

"Great!" Silverpaw exclaimed. _Now Beechfur won't worry about me constantly,_ she thought, relieved. She padded into the apprentices' den and curled up in her nest, and soon afterward Flamepaw laid down next to her. With her brother's side pressed against hers, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_Pinefall padded along the pebbly beach, the gentle wind pushing small waves against the lakeshore. Pebbles and sand crunched underneath his paws, and thick grass waved at him a tail's length away. Warm sunshine beamed down on his back and on the lake, making the rippling water glimmer._

_A tiny white moth flitted past Pinefall's head, and he sprang into the air and clapped his paws together. They closed around empty air as the moth flew out of reach. He couldn't suppress a loud purr, feeling like a kit again. He spotted a particularly long patch of grass rippling invitingly, its whispering sounding like a beckoning. Unable to resist, Pinefall let out a loud laugh as he dove into the long stems. He rolled around on his back, his paws flailing, until the grass was crushed flat._

_He finally stopped and stood, pure happiness flooding through him. He shook the bits and pieces of broken grass off of his tabby pelt and resumed his walk._

_A delicious scent suddenly filled his nose, and he turned his head slightly to the right to see a plump water vole snuffling about near a clump of reeds. Smoothly and slowly, he lowered himself to the ground and crept forward. The vole didn't notice him until it was too late._

_The creature's dying squeal was cut off as Pinefall snapped its neck with a quick blow. He settled down to eat his prey, the warm meat dissolving on his tongue. When he finished his meal, Pinefall stretch out luxuriously where he was and idly batted the vole's tail back and forth, hi__s belly comfortably full._

_Suddenly, a sharp pain sliced through his gut, as if a cat was poking him hard in the belly. He winced, regretting his meal somewhat. Again and again the pains came, until Pinefall heard a familiar voice calling his name._

"Pinefall! Pinefall, wake up already!" Marshfur snapped irritably. "We're on the dawn patrol, remember?" Pinefall blinked groggily up at his clanmate, his brain clouded with sleep.

"Five more minutes," he muttered, curling up again and wrapping his tail over his nose.

"Five more minutes, and Snaketail will have your pelt," Marshfur shot back. She swatted him over the ear, and Pinefall felt her claws prick the sensitive skin. He reluctantly uncurled himself and rose from his warm nest. He shivered as an icy breeze blew through the den, and he huffed grumpily, his breath billowing from his mouth in a tiny cloud. _Great way to start the day, _he thought sarcastically. _F__reezing._

"Why is it so cold?" he inquired. Marshfur rolled her eyes.

"It's leaf-bare," she replied flatly. "It's generally cold this time of year." Pinefall shot her an annoyed glare before pushing roughly around her and out of the den. Immediately, he sank into belly-deep drifts of powdery snow. His paws quickly went numb as he gawked at the layers upon layers of snow.

The entire camp was coated in a blanket of white. The Clanrock was just a huge, lumpy mound. The thick drifts sparkled like tiny diamonds in the milky dawn, and the pine trees and thorn barrier surrounding the camp were laden down with frost and icicles. A chilly breeze brew through the clearing, making the frozen plant life creak and shutter slightly.

Only a few cats were out already in the chilly weather. Near the camp entrance, Nightleaf, Mooncloud, and Marshfur's apprentice Lizardpaw were huddled together in a tight knot. _Probably trying to keep warm,_ Pinefall guessed bitterly. Outside of the medicine cat den, Dapplestripe was worriedly pawing at a pile of shriveled herbs, and Scorchstar and Snaketail were speaking in low tones next to the small fresh-kill pile. Toadpaw padded out behind his mentor, and the two medicine cats set off into the pine forest.

Pinefall and Marshfur padded up to the rest of the patrol. "Are we ready to go now?" Lizardpaw whined. "I'm so cold my paws are going to drop off, I just know it!"

"If only her muzzle would fall off," Mooncloud murmured into her brother's ear, making the brown tabby purr in amusement.

"Come on, let's go," Marshfur instructed. She flicked her tail, signaling for the rest of the patrol to follow as she began to lead the way out. Before the patrol could leave, however, Smokefoot burst from the nursery, her fur standing on end and her claws unsheathed. The apparently furious queen was closely followed by her mate, Branchtail.

"Please, Smokefoot, at least listen to what I have to say!" Branchtail said, his voice pleading. "Please?"

"Oh, I have listened to you, Branchtail, and I haven't liked one word of what you said!" Smokefoot shot back hotly. "Don't forget that we have a kit now, and she needs her father, whether you like it or not!" At that, cats appeared from the dens and heads turned their way. Rattail and Badgerstripe padded from the warriors' den, curiosity in their eyes. The two senior warriors were followed by Frogpelt. Outside the elder's den, Featherstripe curled up to watch the quickly escalating argument.

"What's this all about?" Frogpelt whispered to Snaketail, but the deputy could only shrug. More and more cats appeared as the two mates bickered, until every cat in the clan was gathered around.

"Smokefoot, be reasonable!" Branchtail snarled, his patience snapping. "We were never really in love! That was just a one-night thing! Besides, I've already made up my mind, and there's nothing you can do to change it." A collective gasp rippled through the clearing. Smokefoot growled and crouched low to the ground, her hind legs coiled. She sprang at the tabby, pinning him to the ground, and planted her front paws firmly against his shoulders, driving him into the snow.

"I'm not the one who's being unreasonable!" she yowled. "You are, Branchtail. I thought you cared about me and Icekit, but I guess I was wrong. If you're willing to abandon your family over some other she-cat, so be it. But I will _never _speak to you again, and I'll make sure Icekit stays away from you, too!" At that, she whirled around and dashed off into the forest, tears streaming from her eyes. Branchtail got to his paws and shook the packed snow from his back. He glanced around at the assembled cats, who each bore expressions of utter shock and surprise.

"Smokefoot and I are no longer mates," he announced coolly. "From now on, my heart belongs to Mooncloud. I think it always has." He glanced over at the silver she-cat, love in his eyes. He moved toward her, but she backed up, surprising him.

"Branchtail," she whispered, "I know you love me, but you can't do this. Smokefoot is your mate, and she was right. You're being unreasonable. At least think of Icekit; she needs her father."

"Wh-what?" Branchtail stuttered, shell-shocked. "What are you saying?" Mooncloud only shook her head. "Fine," he spat. "I thought you cared about me, but I guess not. Was all of that for nothing, then? You're the one, Mooncloud, can't you see that?"

Without waiting for a reply, the tom spun around and stalked off into the forest, reminding Pinefall of Smokefoot. He smirked. _Looks like he got a taste of his own medicine, _he thought smugly. _Poor Smokefoot. No cat should have to go through that. _He sighed and, shaking his head, followed the patrol out into the forest. He caught Smokefoot's scent, which was headed for the ThunderClan border. Branchtail's scent trail led in the opposite direction, toward RiverClan.

He sniffed at Smokefoot's scent trail, wondering if he and the rest of the patrol should follow and bring her back to camp. _She is a fellow clanmate, after all, _he reasoned. _Besides, what would happen to Icekit if ThunderClan attacked her?_

"Hey, Pinefall!" Nightleaf called, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You part of this patrol or not?" He looked up to see that his clanmates had drawn far ahead of him. His ear tips burned as he bounded up to them. "What were you doing anyway?" Nightleaf asked once he rejoined them.

"I found Smokefoot's scent trail," he explained. "I think she's heading for ThunderClan territory, voluntarily or not I couldn't tell. I thought, maybe, that we could follow her and bring her back to camp."

"Why?" Marshfur demanded. "She's perfectly capable of making it back on her own."

"Maybe," Pinefall agreed, pushing down his annoyance, "but don't forget that her mate just broke up with her. Besides, where would little Icekit be if her mother was attacked or even killed? She's a fellow clanmate, and we could mark the border as we went anyway."

"Fine," Marshfur huffed irritably. "But don't blame me if we come back to camp to find her safe in the nursery." Pinefall dipped his head at the older she-cat, despite his annoyance. He lead the way back to the trail and began to follow it, but Marshfur pushed in front of him with a hiss. "I'm the leader of this patrol," she snapped, quiet enough that only he could hear her. Pinefall bit back a sharp retort and followed obediently behind the mottled brown she-cat.

The scent grew steadily stronger as they wound through undergrowth and tree trunks, and eventually their paws sank into the marshes. Due to the snow, the usually damp ground was a slushy mix of mud and the powdery flakes, and here and there the landscape was patched with ice. Pinefall lifted his paws high with each step, hating the slush. However, a trail of pawprints led through the mix, making it easier to track Smokefoot and confirming that she was, indeed, headed for ThunderClan. Worry gnawed in Pinefall's belly, for Smokefoot and for a certain grey-furred, blue-eyed ThunderClan apprentice.

Marshfur suddenly held up her tail, a signal to stop. Confused, Pinefall tipped his head back and drew the crisp air over his scent glands. To his surprise, Smookefoot's scent trail halted. _What happened to her? _he wondered. _Cats don't just vanish like this. Maybe she's somewhere nearby..._He stopped himself before he considered a ThunderClan patrol taking her hostage.

"Hey, everyone," Nightleaf called, "come look at this!" Pinefall turned to see her standing in front of a bush a few feet away. The spindly plant was right on the border. Once the rest of the patrol had gathered, Nightleaf pointed with her tail at some shallow claw marks in the ground, and some hairs were caught on the branches. Most of them were drenched in ThunderClan scent, but there were some dark grey ones that smell of pines._Smokefoot! _Pinefall thought, relieved. His relief was short lived, though. _A ThunderClan patrol must have taken her hostage, after all! _Nightleaf lifted some branches of the bush with her paw, revealing the bones of a bird of some kind.

"D-did ThunderClan take Smokefoot?" Lizardpaw asked, fear in her voice. Marshfur nodded grimly.

"We must inform Scorchstar of this," she decided quickly. "We have to get Smokefoot back, before she's hurt." The patrol nodded, and then turned tail and dashed through the forest back to camp. _My idea isn't so dumb now, is it? _Pinefall thought bitterly as he raced alongside Mooncloud. _I just hope this doesn't end in battle..._


End file.
